


Seeking What is Lost

by thecat_13145



Series: Prince of Egypt [6]
Category: Numb3rs, The Mummy Series
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Strange visitor late at night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking What is Lost

“It is hard with boys.” 

Alan jumped, spinning around to see a tattooed figure sitting at his table. “You bring them up, try to teach them to follow the path of righteous, but they rebel.”

“How did you…?”

The Medjai ignored him. “They seek their fortunes in strange countries, with strange men. And they bring these men back to you.” From the folds of his robs, he withdrew a leather drinking vessel and poured a measure into two glasses. “And you must welcome them into your family, because they love them and you love them.”

He pushed a glass towards Alan, who took it automatically.

“I thought your people couldn’t drink.”

The Medjai raised an eyebrow. “There is a ham in your fridge.”

Alan flushed. “It’s Amita’s.”

The Medjai’s eyes revealed that he didn’t believe a word of it. Alan sat down.

“It’s not that I disapprove.”

“You are just not sure what to make of us.” Adeth stated calmly. “Few are. Fewer have the opportunity to decide.” He looked at him. “If it is of consolation, I am not entirely sure what to make of you.” He shrugged. “But Ian is, and I trust my nephew.”

He nodded at the glass. “The question is, do you trust Don?”


End file.
